


cosmetology

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Annie does Abed’s makeup. Abed’s a little overwhelmed, but in a good way.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	cosmetology

**Author's Note:**

> you know that picture of the red headed girl doing the goth girl’s makeup? yeah, that. lesbianism.

Annie straddles Abed’s waist, her hair tickling at their exposed collarbones and the skin of her thighs soft against their corseted sides. Her makeup brush strokes pigment across their brow. With the overhead light a halo, framed by the canopies of the blanket fort, adorned in only a white bra and slip, she seems more than halfway holy.

A bristle falls from the brush, tickling their nose, and they shudder, jolting Annie’s hand.

“Shit!” Annie says as deep red eye shadow tracks across their temple.

“Sorry,” they mutter, “did I fuck it up?”

She leans back and their hands ache to pull her against them again. “Nah,” she says, “I think we can work with this. Though it might be a bit much.”

Abed smiles up at their angelic Janet. “It’s Doctor Frank N Furter. I don’t think it can be too much.” They adopt the signature Tim Curry drawl, “Especially if you and I can mess it all up afterwards.”

She mock gasps. “Was that a sexual advance, Doctor?”

“It’s no fun if I answer now. First, you’ve got to shiver with anticip—“


End file.
